


Scene from The Soldier and the Spy

by Georgefittleworth



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgefittleworth/pseuds/Georgefittleworth
Summary: Scene fromThe Soldier and the Spy,ByEsbe.





	Scene from The Soldier and the Spy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Soldier and the Spy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225225) by [Esbe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esbe/pseuds/Esbe). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156042074@N05/23894835798/)


End file.
